superhero101fandomcom-20200213-history
Aurora Candice
Aurora Candice is a character created and played by @Techbot ALPHA in the Superhero102 roleplaying thread. =Appearance= She's big for her age, with sky blue skin that is always cool, not particularly cold, and feels like silk. Her hair has been described as 'liquid ice' due to the way it shimmers like frost, and is pure white. She can lower the temperature around her so far that ice forms, allowing her to encase herself and her fists in ice lattice. She is immune to actually feeling cold as unpleasant (snow, etc.), but instead of 'going red' when agry, the temperature around her seems to spike, causing sharp icicles and such to usually form on her when annoyed. =Personality= Aurora comes across mostly as the sort of big sister everyone wishes they had; active, friendly and caring. She's not so much arrogant as slightly proud of her family and wanting to do well. She also has no tolerance for bullies of any kind, and is quick to wade in against any sort of injustice. Despite her friendly nature, Aurora is not someone you want to get angry. The nickname 'One-Shot' is well earned, although fortunately when she earned it her strength was not yet anywhere near abnormal levels. =History= Johnny 'Ice-man' Candice was quite the success story in the Heavyweight boxing ring (Non-Meta Ring). Almost a stereotypical 'wrong side of the tracks' kind of guy training and fighting his way to success, Johnny was never one for basking in glory, doing what it took to get the job done and never letting his guard down. His childhood friend turned manager, Selina Ward, shared his dedication and unyielding resolve, and Johnny fought his way all the way to the Title, beating his opponent hands down. The pair got married after the championship, and had a daughter, who they named Aurora, after her shockingly white hair. However, the young girl began to change around the age of seven, her skin steadily lightening to the point of going a soft, icy blue. Tests run by the scientists at GIFT revealed that Johnny had a patch in his genetics that was not totally stable, while Selina had a patch that was fully mutated, although not active. The two combined seemed to be manifesting in Aurora. Johnny's rivals, some rather prestigious men with large ego's and long memories, fell on this development, accusing him of cheating to aquire his championship title. By Aurora's ninth birthday it had reached boiling point. It was Johnny's daughter, however, who came to his rescue in court, shouting out that if the men felt cheated, they should win the title in the ring and prove they were worth it. While tests from GIFT were still pending, the match between Johnny and his old opponent was re-organised. Johnny himself was still trim, but not in the same sort of shape as when he won the match. The press and the bookies were all over the fight like flies. Aurora and her mother both sat by the ringside, watching Johnny and his opponent trading blows that would have felled any average man. Nearly going out for the count, Johnny managed to land a punch that was termed 'Punch of the Century', knocking his opponent out stone cold. The crowds loved him and his family for it, a feeling of elation that only grew as the tests from GIFT came back negative; Johnny was 100% non-Meta when it came to physical ability. Aurora grew up happily, despite slight trouble in school. She was a decent enough learner, if slightly reluctant when it came to things like maths and science. Her main problem was being bullied over her size and skin colour. It wasn't such a problem for Aurora herself, but after the third time of her flooring someone with one perfectly aimed right hook, it was clear something had to be done. Johnny, now a made man in the construction business (where he himnself was nearly always on site, if not helping out) was recommended Golden Eagle High by the Principal of Aurora's last school, a kindly woman who got on well with Selina. The rest, as they say, is history... =Images=